


MORE Suits Tumblr Comment Fics

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Crossdressing, M/M, Pirates, Political Campaigns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:44:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Tumblr Prompt Fills</p><p>Ch 1 - Fairytale AU<br/>Ch 2 - Guardian Angels<br/>Ch 3 - Domestic AU (takes place in my tailor!Harvey universe)<br/>Ch 4 - International Spies AU<br/>Ch 5 - Political Drama AU<br/>Ch 6 - Journalists AU<br/>Ch 7 - College AU<br/>Ch 8 - Pirates AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fairytale AU

“When I said I wanted to go to the ball, this wasn’t what I had in mind,” Mike mumbled as he cautiously climbed out of the carriage and ascended the stairs into the castle. His step sister Jenny had received an invite to the Grand Gala to welcome the Prince home from his travels in the Americas, but Mike had not. Or perhaps he had, and his step sister had hidden it from him. Either way, when the night of the Gala came, Jenny had been spirited away in the carriage with his stepmother and Mike had been left at home.

Mike bit his lip as he carefully walked up the stairs - his fairy godmother had a sick sense of humor when it came to wishes made. Mike clung to the folds of the pale blue ballgown as he valiantly tried not to trip - his fairy godmother, named Donna, had given him a wink as she waved her wand and cast the spell that would send Mike to the Gala.

Harvey bit back a yawn as he watched the woman curtsey and fawn all over him. It was tedious and the only reason he’d agreed to this display was to get his step sister off his case. Jessica had been adamant about him finding a nice girl to marry and start doing his duty as heir to the throne. 

“Having fun, brother?” Jessica asked, appearing at his arm.

“Watching a gaggle of giggling girls bat their eyelashes at me? Yes, I am having a wonderful time,” Harvey replied, vowing that he would marry the next girl that entered the ballroom. He glanced up at the sudden commotion near the entrance and sat up when he caught sight of the stunning creature hesitating just inside the doorway. He stood and made his way through the throngs of people, avoiding roaming hands as he approached the woman just inside the doorway.

According to Donna, Mike was required to go to the Gala, but that didn’t mean he had to interact with anyone. He hadn’t planned on going to the blasted Gala in drag - he’d just stand near the door until just before midnight and then go home. He took, or tried to take, a couple of breaths, but was hindered by the corset Donna had forced him into. He gave a soft squeak and jumped when he suddenly found his vision blocked by a broad chest. He glanced up and … “Oh, Your Highness,” he said, trying to pitch his voice a little higher.

Harvey took a few minutes to take in the vision in front of him; mahogany curls arranged in an elaborate updo, little tendrils around her face, delicate features and a beautiful pale blue gown that accentuated her lithe form. “I don’t believe we’ve met,”Harvey said, taking the woman’s hand in his. “I am Harvey, and you are?”

Mike swallowed and stared at the prince. “I’m Mi … chelle. Michelle,” he murmured. “Michelle Rossmoor.”

“Pleasure,” Harvey murmured, pressing a chaste kiss to Michelle’s hand. “Would you perhaps like to take a walk with me?”

“I … would like that very much,” Mike replied, letting Harvey lead him out through the side door to gardens. Once out in the gardens, they walked slowly along the paths, chatting quietly about nothing. Mike actually forgot about the dress, the corset, the hair - at least until Harvey pressed his against a pillar and wrapped his hands around Mike’s waist.

“Michelle,” Harvey murmured, leaning in for a kiss.

“It’s … it’s not … Harvey … “ Mike gasped and leaned his head back, groaning when he felt Harvey’s lips on his jaw. “I have to tell you … “

“You’re not a girl,” Harvey said, pulling back and smiling. “You look stunning, though.”

“Would you believe fairy godmother?” Mike replied.

“I don’t really care,” Harvey said. “You are the most fascinating person I have met tonight.” He leaned back in and gave Mike a kiss. “So Michelle Rossmoor, what’s your real name? I figure I should know before I deflower you.”

“Ross, Mike Ross,” Mike gasped breathlessly. “Deflower away.” He glanced up and saw a bright purple star flickering in the sky. “Thanks, Donna,” he whispered.


	2. Guardian Angels

Daniel sighed and rubbed his forehead as he watched his charge catch a cab and head for the hotel - something that could only lead to disaster. He figured the bosses upstairs were doing this to challenge him; he’d been a guardian angel for centuries, had helped hundreds upon hundreds of people find their path. But Michael Ross was an enigma and Daniel couldn’t figure out what to do!

He followed his charge through New York to the hotel where Daniel just knew it was going to go wrong - even as hard as he tried, bad luck seemed to follow Michael. He sighed when things almost immediately started to go wrong and gave his charge a couple of gentle nudges to get him away from the police, then rubbed his forehead when Michael ended up right in a suite of rooms where interviews for a position at a law firm.

“Oh no, Michael,” Daniel murmured. “I don’t think I can get you out of this.” His stomach dropped when Michael stepped into the interview - he followed his charge in and stopped when he noticed one of his coworkers there.

“Daniel, what a surprise!” the other guardian said with a smile. 

“Kristen,” Daniel said, keeping an eye on his charge even as he chatted with Kristen. “Long time.”

“Very,” Kristen replied, holding up a finger and focusing her attention on her own charge. “You don’t know how hard it was to get my charge to come here today.”

“Stubborn?” Daniel asked, wincing when Michael’s briefcase opened and the pot fell everywhere.

“To a fault,” Kristen replied. “Hold on a tic. Daniel, take a look at our charges.”

Daniel glanced over at Michael and Kristen’s charge and stopped. Their auras were mixing, melding and their soul strings were searching each other out. “I can’t remember the last time I saw this,” he said softly.

“I knew there was a reason Harvey was supposed to be here today,” Kristen said with a grin, clapping happily. “It was too meet his soulmate!”

Daniel smiled as he watched Michael’s aura warm, watched as Michael’s hand brushed Harvey’s and the soul strings shine even brighter.

“Well, looks like we’re going to be seeing a lot more of each other,” Daniel said, grinning over at Kristen.

“We’re going to have our work cut out for us, just warning you,” Kristen said.

Daniel glanced over at Michael and could see how happy he was going to be. “I don’t think I’m going to mind,” he replied with a smile.


	3. Domestic AU

“We should have done this last weekend,” Mike said as he pushed the cart through the aisles of the market.

“You were stuck working on that case and I had the emergency client,” Harvey replied as he walked next to his partner. “We were both a bit too busy.”

“Yeah,” Mike agreed. “But the fact that we have been resorting to takeout for the last two days is a bit sad.” He grabbed a couple of loaves of bread and tossed them into the cart.

Harvey grinned and followed his partner through the market, gourmet market, of course. After three months living together, they were still finding a rhythm, but it was a work in progress. Grocery shopping was one of those things that had come easily to them - their tastes for the most part were the same, but they still bickered over a few things. Like when Mike tossed a box of sugar loaded cereal into the cart.

“Cocoa Puffs?” Harvey asked with a raised brow.

“You know you love when I eat them,” Mike teased. “Makes for chocolate-y kisses.”

“Makes for cocoa dust all over your impeccable, perfectly tailored suits,” Harvey retorted, leaning in to kiss Mike sweetly.

“You know I would never ruin the suits you spend so much time on,” Mike said. “And if you’re so worried … “ He started to walk down the aisle and glanced back at Harvey over his shoulder “ … I’ll just eat the Cocoa Puffs naked. Solves your suit ruining problem.”

“You are such an asshole,” Harvey muttered, glancing around to make sure no one heard Mike before hurrying to catch up.

“Your lovable asshole,” Mike replied.


	4. International Spies

“I have been waiting for this day for a year.”

Mike Ross glanced up from his computer to where his associate stood in the doorway of their safe house. He put his glasses back on and squinted at what Harvey had in his hands. “What have you been waiting for? A mission that puts us at the Playboy Mansion?” he asked.

Harvey shook his head and rolled his eyes. “No, a mission that gets you out from behind the computer,” he said, waving one of the garment bags in his hands towards Mike. “Here, take this and get changed. We’re going out.”

“Wait, what?” Mike said, stumbling as he stood and moved to get the bag from Harvey. “What do you mean ‘we’?”

“Meaning I need you next to me when I’m at this Gala to clone some cell phones of some very bad men,” Harvey said with a smile. “So get changed.”

Mike took the garment bag and stared at it for a moment before swallowing, nodding and heading to the bathroom to change. It was a VERY nice tuxedo and Mike felt hesitant as he shucked his jeans and t-shirt and got dressed in the tuxedo. With his mussed hair and glasses, he felt like a kid playing dress up.

“I feel sil … ly.” Mike stepped out of the bathroom and stared at Harvey, who looked impeccable in his own tux.

Harvey crossed the room and looked Mike over with a critical eye. “You’re almost there,” he murmured. He took a moment and redid Mike’s bowtie, running his hands across Mike’s shoulders. “Just a few more things … “

Mike flushed a bit under Harvey’s attention; it was hard not to stare at his associate, who was so attractive it almost hurt Mike to look at him. “Can’t do a body transplant,” he mumbled.

Harvey chuckled and motioned for Mike to follow him into the bathroom. “First thing, glasses off,” he said, snapping his fingers impatiently. Once Mike had handed them over, Harvey passed over Mike’s contacts. “I know you hate them but … “

“Beauty is pain?” Mike mumbled as he put his contacts in and blinked a couple of times at Harvey.

“Your words,” Harvey teased, wiping a tear from under Mike’s eye with his thumb, his touch exceedingly gentle.

“Harvey,” Mike mumbled, cheeks pink.

“Next, this mess you call hair,” Harvey said, breaking the moment and ignoring Mike’s protests to put some gel in his hands and run them through Mike’s hair, taming the wild spikes. He washed his hands and hesitantly cupped Mike’s face. “Perfect, Mike.” 

Mike gasped softly and stared into Harvey’s eyes. “Was I imperfect before?” he said, licking his lips.

“Not at all,” Harvey replied. “You’ve always been perfect, Mike.


	5. Political Drama AU

The ringing phone tugged Mike from the really nice dream he’d been having. He groaned and climbed over his boyfriend to reach for the phone. “‘lo?” he mumbled.

“How are you sleeping right now?”

Mike flinched as Donna’s voice screamed through the phone. He pulled the phone away from his ear and rolled back onto his spot on the bed. “Um … because we were up at 4:00 a.m. making the rounds and then we both got drunk at dinner,” he mumbled.

“Well, they’re about to announce the winner, so turn on the damn tv,” Donna said, before hanging up.

Mike dropped the phone onto the bed and fumbled for the tv remote. His partner remained fast asleep, blissfully unaware of the interruption to Mike’s sleep. Mike sighed and turned the tv on, finding one of the news channels that was sure to be broadcasting the election updates.

“Harvey,” Mike said, when his partner had yet to wake. “Harvey!” He poked Harvey in the side and laughed when Harvey jerked awake and sat up, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

“Wha’?” Harvey grumbled.

“Donna called,” Mike murmured, smiling at how adorable Harvey looked when he’d just woken up, hair mussed, pillow creases on his cheek. “She said they’re going to announce the results soon.”

Harvey grumbled a bit more as he shifted some pillows under his head so he was still laying down but could see the tv. He pulled Mike over and kissed him gently. “Sobered up?” he teased.

“You were the one that fed me all that champagne,” Mike replied, his cheeks pink. “Can’t help it if I get handsy when I’m tipsy.”

“It made for some great photo ops,” Harvey said.

“Don’t remind me,” Mike muttered.

“ … And in election news, all the states’ votes are in and it looks like a landslide! The forty sixth President of the United States is Jessica Pearson with Vice President Harvey Specter. I think we can expect some very interesting things from this duo.” The news reporter on the tv looked like she was just barely holding back to the urge to jump up and down.

Harvey turned to Mike and gave him a bright smile. “Ready for this?” he asked.

“I was ready for it all during the election,” Mike replied. “But I’m telling you, if they expect that I won’t live in the White House with you, they’ve got another thing coming.”

Harvey laughed and pulled Mike in for a kiss. “You’re most definitely moving into the White House with me,” he said. “Like I’d have it any other way.”


	6. Journalists AU

Harvey removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose, exhausted and slightly irritated. His editor had told him he needed to hire some new blood for the news section, so Harvey’d found himself interviewing young, fresh from college journalist graduates. Cocky assholes, all of them. He’d had just about enough, when Donna knocked on his door.

“Last one of the day,” Donna said, setting a resume on his desk. “I think you’ll like this one.”

“So says you,” Harvey muttered, slipping his glasses back on. “Send them in.” He blinked a couple of times and pulled the resume closer, reading quietly. Good references, good schooling … Harvey’s attention was grabbed by a bit of ruckus and caught sight of a lanky kid almost fall into his office.

“Shit, I mean crap, sorry,” the guy said, raking a hand through his hair.

“Mike Ross, I presume,” Harvey said dryly as he watched Mike fumble his way into the office and plop down in the chair across from Harvey’s desk. Slightly uncoordinated, flushed cheeks, unruly hair, long fingers … Harvey gave himself a bit of a shake.

“Mike Ross, that’s me,” Mike said. “Thanks for taking this interview, I know you’ve probably had a long day.”

“Very,” Harvey admitted. “Your resume is impressive, very good credentials. I do notice that you haven’t worked on a newspaper before.”

“No, I’ve been doing blog work mostly,” Mike said. “And I’ve wanted to work at this paper for a while now, and so when I saw the ad I just applied and …” 

“Your work is quality,” Harvey interrupted. “You’ve got a way with words and your stories have a punch that the some of our stories have been missing. Not mine, of course.”

“Of course,” Mike said with a small grin. “I have to admit I’m a bit of fan of your work.”

Harvey grinned. “Always nice to meet a fan,” he replied, his tone teasing. “I’m inclined to give you a chance. On a probationary period, of course.”

“You … really?” Mike said.

Harvey bit back a laugh and nodded. “Yeah,” he said. “You do good work, and I’d like to see what you can bring to this paper.” 

“Awesome!” Mike said, the blushed and ducked his head. “Sorry.”

“Enthusiasm is appreciated,” Harvey said. “Go ahead and take the weekend, get a couple of good suits.”

“Good suits?” Mike asked.

“You’re going to be on the street, interviewing people,” Harvey said. “You’re now representing the paper, and you need to make a good impression. I can give you the name of my tailor if you’d like.”

“No,” Mike said quickly. “I mean, no thank you. Good suits, I can do that.”

“Good,” Harvey said. “You’ll start on Monday morning. Be here by eight and report to HR to fill out the paperwork.”

“Th-thank you, Mr. Specter,” Mike said, standing and reaching for Harvey’s hand. “Thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome,” Harvey replied. “I expect good things from you.” In the back of his mind, he hoped he could ignore the spark of attraction he felt for Mike Ross.


	7. College AU

Harvey rested the bat on his shoulder as he eyed the crowd. No, he wasn’t checking to see if his boyfriend had remembered his baseball game, he was just checking the crowd. He tugged his helmet on and began to step up to the plate. The biggest game of the season, and of course his boyfriend had forgotten.

He stepped up to the plate and .... a very loud, very distinctive whistle caught his attention.

“Go Harvey!” Another loud whistle. “Smack it! Smack it hard!”

Harvey rolled his eyes - leave it to Mike to turn everything into a dirty joke or sexual innuendo. He blocked out his boyfriend’s whistles and concentrated on the pitcher. When the pitch came across the plate, he hit it far to left field, the crowd’s cheering urging him around the bases. A slide into home base and Harvey tuned back in to hear the crowd yelling.

The rest of the game went in a similar fashion and of course Harvey’s team won the game. In the midst of being congratulated by his teammates when he felt a solid weight hit his back, legs wrap around his waist, arms around his neck. 

“You totally won the game,” Mike said, kissing Harvey on the cheek.

Harvey tucked his hands under Mike’s legs and laughed. “Well, it was mostly a team effort,” he said.

“You’re trying to be modest and I know better,” Mike replied.

Harvey just laughed and walked Mike back to their dorm, ignoring the catcalls from his teammates. “You almost missed the game,” he said.

“I know,” Mike replied. “Big paper, my grade is riding on it.”

“If your grade is riding on it, then I hope you finished it before you came to my game,” Harvey said. “Forgetting my game is unforgivable, but grades come before games.”

“I promise I didn’t forget,” Mike replied, giving passersby a gallant wave from his spot on Harvey’s back.

“Good boy,” Harvey replied softly.

“Damn right I am,” Mike said, kissing the top of Harvey’s head.


	8. Pirates AU

He jolted back to consciousness, coughing and sputtering. The last thing he remembered was - 

“My ship!” Mike immediately tried to sit up, but found strong arms holding him fast.

“Your ship has been destroyed.” A deep voice murmured in his ear, breath warm on his skin. “You barely managed to escape, Captain Ross.”

“Who are you? Where am I?” Michael Ross, captain of the Persephone, struggled against the strong arms. “If my ship is destroyed then you know you can’t ransom me!”

“I don’t wish to ransom you,” the voice said. “You nearly died, Captain Ross, try not to strain yourself. I’ll let you go, but lie still.”

Mike bit his lip and nodded. His ship was gone, and with it all his treasures. He’d have to start over - oh well, it wouldn’t be the first time. “My crew?”

“Most of them perished with the ship,” the voice said as arms released their hold on Mike. “Some made their way to shore.”

Mike took a couple of breaths, trying to gauge how he felt. When he felt up to it, he sat up a bit and took a look at his surroundings. He blinked away the fuzziness and quickly realized that he was in a grotto of some kind. He’d been laying on some mossy rocks near a pool of water where his apparent captor and savior was. His savior was stunning; dark brown hair, brown eyes with a couple of moles over his left eyebrow, beautiful bronze skin … 

“You’re … “ Mike crept to the edge of the rocks and looked under the water, scurrying back when he saw the tail under the water.

“A merman, yes,” the man said in an almost bored tone. “I wouldn’t have been able to save you otherwise, Captain Ross.”

Mike recovered and crept a bit closer to the edge of the rocks. “I’d heard stories but I didn’t think they were true,” he admitted.

“We are very real,” the man said. “I have to admit I have been watching you a while, Captain Ross. You started as the lowest of the low and have worked your way up to captain of your own ship.”

“My ship,” Mike said, covering his face with his hands. “I’m going to have to buy a new ship, find a new crew.”

“You need to rest first,” the man said.

Mike looked through his fingers at the man. “I don’t think I ever got your name,” he said. “I can’t just call you ‘merman’, that would be rude.”

“I agree, that would be rude. I”m Harvey.”

“Harvey,” Mike repeated, frowning.

“Something wrong with my name?” Harvey asked, hands on his hips as he floated in the water.

“No, not at all,” Mike said. “Just not a name I expected. It’s a fine name.”

“Of course it is,” Harvey said, resting his arms on the rocks in front of Mike. “Are you feeling better?”

Mike leaned in a bit and nodded. “I am,” he murmured. “Thanks for saving me. I don’t know how to repay you.”

Harvey gave Mike a mischievous grin and leaned up, claiming Mike’s lips in a sweet kiss. He pulled back a few minutes and licked his lips. “Delicious,” he said.

Mike blinked a bit dazedly. “So,” he murmured. “Debt repaid?”

“Oh I don’t think so,” Harvey replied. “It’ll take more than one kiss to repay me.”

Mike laughed and leaned in, kissing Harvey again. “I look forward to working towards repaying my debt.”


End file.
